The Return of the Chosen
by shinotenshishine.com
Summary: Okay, so the title doesn't grab your attention, so it's up to this little box to do so instead. The Tamers are getting haunting visions of the digiworld in peril. Read to discover more.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Just out of curiosity, who really thinks that we would write Fanfiction if we did own one of these multi-billionaire companies that produce all these anime and whatnots? So saying, I don't own anything and probably never will.

The Return of the Chosen

Prologue- Visions, Worries and Phone Calls

The night was hot and humid, ten people in eight different houses tossed and turned in their sleep. Little did they know it but all of them were having similar dreams. The dreams were all so real, they could almost be visions of happenings in a world that was so far away that only a few people knew it even existed. Those who did know about this world cared about it so much but were unable to help it, and this tore their souls to shreds. The tossing abated slightly only to be replaced by a cry that shook the night. Ten bodies shot up in bed, awake and breathing hard.

One of them an eighteen year old boy with mouse brown hair got out of bed and moved to his door. Hoping that his cry hadn't woken everyone in the boarding house, he left his room and made his way to the much airier kitchen. As the boy reached the kitchen, he was met by another boy his age making for the same room. The two sat together in silence for a few minutes.

"So you felt it too huh?" asked the other boy.

"Yeah!" came the reply.

"Do you think the others felt it?"

"Definitely."

After this slight exchange the boys known as Jenrya and Takato left for their rooms to fail at going back to sleep again.

In the morning all ten of those people moved unbidden to an old hut in the park in the west Shinjuku. The shed was really small so no one went inside but they all waited out side instead knowing that the others would come whether this had been arranged or not. Takato and Jenrya got their first. They were shortly followed by the twins Ai and Mako, and Jenrya's younger sister Shiuchon.

The five of them milled around outside talking and smiling with forced cheeriness, as they waited. Finally everyone else arrived, Juri ran straight for Jenrya for comfort whereas Ruki hung back from the crowd of milling tamers, obviously still haunted by the horrors of their joint dream, until Takato approached her and enveloped her in a hug. All the other tamers stopped and stared at this, half expecting Takato to be sent flying across the park with a black eye. Instead, Ruki responded, not by hitting Takato, but by hugging back. The two of them eventually noticed that they were being stared at, and broke apart looking at the bewildered tamers oddly.

"What?" asked Takato. Kazu took it upon himself to answer with another question.

"Are you two an item?" He asked suspiciously. Ruki placed her hand behind her head in a very Takato-esque style. After an exasperated silence Jenrya decided to start.

"He he, thought we mentioned it!" she said as the others grew sweat drops.

"Okay, so putting aside Takato's and Ruki's budding relationship-"

"It's not budding!"

"-I don't care, we need to discus the meaning of the dreams." He finished after glaring at The previously mentioned couple.

"That's easy Jen," said Ryo "It means the digital world is in trouble, and we need to help it, duh!" There was a murmur of agreement from the others while Jenrya sighed.

"I know, but what can we do, we have no way of reaching the digiworld, and even if we did we don't have anything to protect us this time." He said, always the voice of reason.

Suddenly Takato's mobile started ringing.

"Moshi-moshi,... hai, hai. Masaka!... Yeah, sure tomorrow sounds cool.... Yes arigatou!" As the phone call ended everyone was wondering why Takato was looking almost insanely happy. That was until he looked up, grinning like a maniac.

"Guys, we have a scheduled meeting with Yamaki-san at 8:00am. Remember folks brings cards and D-arks."

****

Okay, so that was short, meh! Um... next chapter like thingamajig will be along shortly. Remember, review for me or face the consequences... Mwha ha ha ha haaaaa!

Ja ne


	2. Cards, DArcs and Digiports

Okay, so I only got one review, that's not disheartening in the slightest. You can all eat twigs for not reviewing. 

Chapter 1 Cards, D-Arcs and Digiports.

Ryo's Flat

Groaning as his alarm went off, Ryo rolled over and checked the time. The clock read 7:15 AM. 'Remind me why I'm waking up this early, Oh! Now I remember, Hypnos... meeting, digivice, cards.' thought Ryo as on his other side Cindy started to protest to the alarm that Ryo had forgotten to turn off while lost in thoughts.

_(A.N: a note on what Cindy is or 'The Plastic Peroxide Barbie Doll' as she is so fondly named by Ruki, is a buxom girl who is super thin. Her blue eyes seem dead, indicating that she uses colour contacts, and her bleached hair has the consistency of straw. Ryo reckons that he must have been drunk when he hooked up with her, because she is the most whiney and patronising person he had ever met. All his tamer friends are referred to as "Your darling little friends." who were just so cute!) _

"Sorry honey, I gotta go out early today, maybe I'll see you later. If not, I'm in the digiworld and won't be back for a while." said Ryo as he tried to calm his exceedingly disgruntled girlfriend, but when he mentioned the digiworld, she stopped muttering angrily and sighed.

"You aren't going to start trying to convince me that your imaginary world is real again are you sweetie? If you really believe in it you either are taking drugs or you need a psychiatrist!" replied Cindy with a false laugh as her platinum blonde hair shook. Like many people, Cindy didn't believe in the D-reaper incident and merely thought that it was all some government brainwash program acting on a major scale. Not answering, Ryo dressed and left for Hypnos. Before leaving, he made sure that the rent was paid for at least a month and left a note so that Cindy would be aware of this.

Outside, Ryo was halfway to his garage, when a large van drove towards him at a speed akin to that of light, sounding it's horn franticly at him. It screeched to a halt leaving considerable skid marks on the road and the door opened revealing Hirokazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako.

"Need a lift?" called Ai smiling.

"No but I'll join you anyway." replied the startled man.

The ride was fairly short, and would have been made shorter if Kazu had not received a speeding ticket. None of the tames had ever been in the Hypnos building, so they were all waiting in the foyer at the bottom of the main stairs. Takato and Ruki sat together on the lowest step as did Jen and Juri. When Ai and Mako walked in they were greeted by a thoroughly over excited Shiuchon. Who was no doubt ecstatic at the small possibility that she might see Lopmon again. There was an air of excitement and tension buzzing around this group of young adults and children that no one walking passed failed to notice. The tension broke however when a familiar voice behind them said "Hello Tamers would you like to follow me or we can sit here on the steps all day and not get any thing done!"

"Yamaki!" everyone chorused as they stood to follow him upstairs.

Yamaki smiled.

As they walked (or bounced in Shiuchon's case) Yamaki started speaking.

"Okay here's the deal. Over the past seven years the digiworld has been realigning itself with the real world, this explains why we couldn't get you back there. But now the digiworld is aligned enough with our world so that you can go there. We don't know whether we can get you back here yet, but if you're willing to go there and get your digimon, then we'll work full out on that until you can go back." said Yamaki in the simplest way that he could imagine and hoping that everyone would understand. Luckily they all did.

"Sounds good when can we go?" asked Kenta enthusiastically, hoping that by the digiworld would not be ruins when they got there.

Yamaki halted and the tamers in turn stopped also. Without realising it, they were all standing on a manual digiport that only Yamaki could operate.

Yamaki looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You can go now tamers. Goodbye and good luck." With that the digiport was activated and the tamers disappeared.

In the cyberspace around the digiworld, the tamers floated. The lights around them were blinding, but the most experienced tamers still carried sunglasses with them out of habit. Even Takato had exchanged his goggles (which were safe in his room at home.) for glasses which apparently looked better. The ones who weren't wearing glasses, Kenta because he couldn't, Shiuchon, Ai and Mako just because, clung to the hands of those who did.

"So is anyone going to chose which way is down?" asked Takato who had both Ai and Mako clinging to him. No one seemed to keen on this idea, because all of them apart from the younger ones and possibly Ryo remembered what had happened last time when Juri had pointed in what she thought had been the downwards direction.

In the end it was Ruki who said "I think that's down." pointing to the space that was seemingly above her. Instantly they all started falling in the way that had been indicated, many screams escaped the younger tamers and even a few of the older ones panicked more than was cool to. Then with the slam of impact that came when they hit the ground everyone blacked out.

* * *

Please Read and reveiw, or be forced to face the consequences 


	3. I would name this but it's a three in on...

Chapter Two- Imps, Foxes and Guards. 

Shiuchon woke slowly feeling someone shaking her urgently. Opening her eyes revealed the worried face of her older brother, sitting bolt upright showed her a landscape that was almost an equivalent to a war zone, or her idea of one at least. This was not the only shock in store for her, for when she looked around the only people she could see were her older brother, Kazu and Juri.

"It seems that we were all split up as we fell. I think I saw our group land in three different places, about five miles apart, but I could be very wrong." She vaguely heard Kazu say as Shiuchon watched her brother kneel down by Juri who was curled up in a ball apparently deeply affected by their surroundings. Listening, Shiuchon heard her brother whisper tenderly in the other girl's ear,

"Come on we have to keep moving. The other tamers may need our help if we can provide it. We have to start."

Takato, Ruki and Ryo were all walking in circles, occasionally stopping and pointing their D-Arcs in the directions they were facing, hoping to get a reading on their Partners or even friends. But not surprisingly they were all out of range.

It was infuriating, although none of them were particularly surprised by the surprised by the landscape; it was only fitting that when they had one shred of hope of seeing their best friends again, that the digiworld would suddenly be thrown into digital turmoil just to inconvenience them. Probably the sovereigns' idea of a good laugh. Ironically enough, none of the tamers, as far as the three standing around could tell, none of the tamers were laughing.

Finally Takato gave up and just stood on the spot and stared at the giant earth riddled with data streams. He knew that even if they wanted to go back, the tamers would have to find their partners and beat whatever evil was controlling this land before the return journey would be possible.

"You know Gogglehead; if you keep staring at the earth like that then we'll never get moving and find any of the others. Digimon included." came Ruki's voice from behind him. Snapping out of his thoughts Takato nodded in agreement, already seeing that Ryo was ready to go. As they set out, Takato only said one thing.

"Gogglehead? You haven't used that name in a while."

Ai had woken up first and had promptly gone over to her brother, not taking any notice of the surroundings since she had never been to the digiworld before, and started to poke Mako's side until he woke up. Kenta then sat up looked around and instantly lay back down again with his eyes shut whispering to himself.

"This all a dream, the Digiworld did not look like a nuclear bomb had hit it. Although I'm sure that a nuclear bomb damage would be far worse." when both Mako and Ai blew in his ears', he shot up and cried,

"Okay I'm awake and this is the digiworld, now stop that before I do something drastic."

The twins laughed and like Takato, Ruki and Ryo, got out their D-Arc and pointed it in different directions, and Kenta did the same.

To Ai and Mako's great surprise, their digivice beeped shrilly and a moving dot was shown heading towards them from an easterly direction. Ai and Mako decided that they would wait for Impmon where they were, because if Impmon, as Kenta pointed out, was going to be their impending doom then they may as well prolong their lives instead of making them shorter by running to meet it. About half an hour later Impmon ran into view.

"Ai? Mako? It really is you guys. You have to come with me. I don't want to but I have to put you guys in prison or it'll blow my cover." yelled the little Imp who was very obviously distressed.

"Impmon, why do you have to put us in a prison? I don't understand." asked Ai as she went to pick up the Imp.

"Follow me and I'll explain on the way. Hey you too four-eyes, this does kind of concern Marine-Angemon." said Impmon as Ai set him on her shoulder and followed the directions he gave her and Mako danced around his sister in delight of seeing Impmon again. Kenta moved to follow them.

Well you see it happened like this..."

As Ruki, Takato and Ryo set of in a random direction, no one noticed Ruki's D-Arc beep quietly. The beeping got faster and faster until after about five minutes, Ryo noticed the shrill whistling sound coming from the young woman's side.

"You gonna get that? 'Cos it's your digimon and not mine that's coming." He asked.

"What?" said Ruki totally bemused. Then suddenly her eyes went blank and her face went slack. "You're right, she's coming, but she's not my friend anymore. There is only hate and contempt for all human life but one sole whom she complies to every wish and whim. Renemon only comes to do harm and damage to us, be ready!" Then she shook her head and returned to normal with a defiant "What?" when she saw the two men staring at her.

"Okay that was weird." said Takato recovering slightly.

There was a murmur of agreement from Ryo who was still staring at Ruki. ,Finally he spoke up too.

"Okay spill, how do you know that about Renemon? I mean I know that a tamer and digimon were linked, but what you said was absurd."

"I don't know what you're-" Ruki began, but was cut off when a they heard an attack come from behind.

"Diamond Storm!" Ruki and the others had time to turn around and see a multiple of diamonds flying straight towards them when they blacked out.

Kazu had been strangely quiet. He wasn't quite as stupid as the other tamers except for maybe Takato thought he was, nor as shallow. At the moment, he was lost in thought about the currant state of the digiworld. Without knowing it, the same thought occurred to him as it had to Takato at almost the same moment. They would never go back to the real world until this new evil was defeated and the digimon were reunited with their tamers. He only hoped Guardramon was alright, but as he thought this he knew that Guardramon was not alright and he only wanted to do harm to all things but one being who served without question. One other thing occurred to him at that moment too. His D-Arc, unnoticed by all, was beeping and whistling in warning. Knowing that it meant that Guardramon was coming, and he wasn't going to greet his tamer with hugs and cuddles.

"Uh... guys... he's coming. Be prepared for an impolite welcome." voiced Kazu as he came to a standstill as he watched the space over Jenrya's shoulder. Jenrya turned around and asked quizzically, "Who's coming?"

"Him!" said Kazu pointing over the other man's shoulder at the form of Guardramon.

"Guardian Barrage!"

Chapter Three- Lions, Rabbits and Flying Mice.

Juri moaned and sat up and looked about her. She was in a prison cell. There was a widow in one wall that led into another cell and one that led into the outside world. Jenrya and Shiuchon were both still unconscious, while Kazu was awake and staring at her.

"Sorry," he said at length. "an 'impolite welcome' was a slight understatement. How come you managed to wake up, Guardramon's attacks must be getting sloppy!"

"If that's the case, then how you are awake?" countered Juri.

"Um, for some reason Guardramon didn't knock me out. Don't know why."

Dimly through the window in the cell wall, they both heard Ruki's voice and Ryo and Takatos' groaning.

"I told you to be ready. Did you listen to me? Noooo!"

"Ruki?" they both called.

They were answered with the startled voice Takato.

"Juri, Kazu? What are you doing here? Ruki had a weird wipe out and told us that Renemon was going to come and get us, and then all I remember is getting hit by a diamond storm and waking up here. Ruki was the only one who didn't black out. But she and Renemon didn't have the touching reunion that she had planned by all accounts."

"Same with me. My only guess to the digimon behaviour is some kind of mind control, because when I got that weird sense of Guardramon's feelings, it felt like he hadn't always been like that since the D-reaper." said Kazu who again was thinking hard.

The next voice to be heard was Ryo's.

"Kazu are you making that up to impress me?" he asked jokingly, amazed by the clever side that Kazu was now expressing. "'Cos you know I it's working!"

At this Takato laughed. "You can't keep genius bottled up forever Kazu. You should thrive in it like Jenrya, people might respect you then."

At that moment Jen woke up and shaking his sister's side, looking totally unsurprised to hear Takato and the others asked,

"What's this about me?"

The question was left unanswered because at that moment, Impmon appeared at the cell door in his cell. Opened it and ushered Ai, Mako and Kenta inside.

"Okay you now know the plan, after that Lion comes the wall will be blasted and then you follow the rabbits and run like crazy. I'll probably be in the recapturing guards along with the Lion and the Fox, I'll try to stall 'em. See you guys later." He said to Ai, Mako and Kenta through the door.

"Some plan Impmon!" Ryo muttered.

"You think of a better plan Hotshot." replied the small purple dragon.

Suddenly an angery roaring cut the Imp off. Then Leomon appeared at the door. Jenrya had to physically restrain Juri from getting up. He frantically whispered in her ear.

"He's not himself, don't show any recognition."

Leomon growled at Impmon who had turned to face Leomon slapping a nasty grin on his face.

"What are you doing you nasty littlr Imp?" asked the lion his vioce dangerously soft.

"Just taunting them. Don't get you mane so ruffled Leo, it might tangle. With that Impmon left and Leomon with an extra growl for effect left also.

"Okay, so now we just wait." Terriermon, Lopmon and Marine-Angemon should be coming soon." said Mako to no one in particular.

"Uh what's up with Impmon? He's different to Renemon and Leomon." asked Ruki, who was deeply confused. If she wanted an answer from either of the twins of Kenta then she would be disappointed, because just as Ai was about to answer they were again cut off. But this time it was from a different source.

"Bunny Blade!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Poof! Ocean of Love!"

The attacks collided with the wall which exploded into a million small fragments which miraculously missed the tamers. In the remenants of the wall stood two Rabbit-Dog, one brown and pink the other white and green and a thing that looked like a flying mouse.

Hey Buddy. How you been?" Kenta asked his digimon as it floated into hi pocket.

"Jenrya." Called Terriermon as he ran to hug his tamer showing one of those rare moments of emotion. At that moment a piercing siren wailed and Shuichon yelled out.

"Time for reunions later, now let's just blow this joint."

There were shouts of agreement and the tamers ran in the directions that were given by their rescuers. Behind them they were dimly aware of Impmon firing fire balls in all directions some 'accidentally' hitting Renemon and Leomon. There were shouts and curses as the Imp's fireballs hit their mark. Taking advantage of this, Terriermon produced a small disk seemingly from nowhere. Throwing it into the air he cried desperately,

"The desert, pixies, house!"

The tamers looked confused and then scared as their bodies were engulfed in light as they teleported away to an unknown destination.

Chapter 4- Deletion, Rebels and the Beginnings of a Plan

The room was dark and all that Impmon could see was a set of feet, human, some red hunches and some purple ones as well. A voice laughed above him. Impmon knew something bad was going to happen

"You failed me again Impmon. First you fail to tell me where those three traitors went, and now you let those prisoners escape. Do you know the price of failure, Impmon?"

The terrified Impmon gulped.

"Deletion, Master?"

"Yes Impmon, you are right. Who shall do it, however, is a greater question."

"My Lord, maybe you should reconsider and give Impmon another chance. He's a good fighter and can digivolve to Beelzemon who is a powerful mega." said the Monodromon by the humans side.

"You're soft Monodromon. Oh well I guess my other friend here will have to do it."

"Yes Master. Pyro-Sphere!"

Impmon's eyes widened as the ball of fire hit him. He didn't even have time to scream before his data floated away on the slight breeze that was passing through the darkened room. A form in the corner chuckled to its self a sit slipped in to the darkness. The plan had succeeded.

The Tamers emerged into a desert. The land around them was very uneventful, just rolling dunes in which one would need pint upon pint of water to survive in. While the tamers looked around confused, Marine-Angemon, Lopmon and Terriermon had looks of utmost concentration on their faces while all training their eye's on the same spot of normal looking sand. Suddenly an archway began to rise out of the ground. You could walk around the arch, but looking through it the tamer were able to see a rainforest and two digimon, a Tentomon and a Monochromon standing guard. Ignoring this the Tamers walked through the arch into the jungle.

"Uh Terriermon, I know this is a foolish question, but where the hell are we?" asked Jen as he and the other tamers looked around in astonishment.

It was not however Terriermon who answered. Instead it was a small pink digimon with wings and a staff. It whizzed around their heads yelling angrily.

"What do you mean 'Where are we?'? How can you not of heard of my marvellous hideout and training grounds. Do you even know who I am, or are you so ignorant that the name of Piximon is foreign in your ears?"

They could all tell that Piximon was about to continue, but Terriermon cut him off.

"Shut up and go and bother some one who cares about what you have to say!" Piximon flew off as Terriermon returned his attention to the tamers. "Sorry about him, the torment that the digiworld has been through left him slightly unhinged. Now he has an ego larger that Ryo's-"

"Hey" Ryo interjected angrily pretending to be hurt by the snide comment.

"As I was saying," continued Terriermon. "no one really likes him anymore though some do pity him, I don't but that's beside the point, but we have to have him around to use his base. If he dies then this whole area collapses. He never fights, we don't let him, so for now we are safe from the master's prying eyes."

There were some looks of understanding from the tamers but it was only those who had seen the TV program so much they could quote it, who actually knew about Piximon.

Walking farther into the forest, a camp became visible where digimon who were part of the rebel army worked and relaxed.

The tamers looked around looking for faces they had not seen yet.

"Where's Guilmon?"

"And Monodromon?"

Other questions soon followed.

"What was wrong with our Digimon?

"Why wasn't Impmon affected?"

Terriermon, who was overwhelmed by the outburst of questions, ran away leaving Lopmon to deal with them as Marine-Angemon slowly edged away just as Terriermon had done. Lopmon groaned slightly and set about trying to answer the questions.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. This a shorter version than what actually happened. About a year ago, the Master arrived and started to terrorise the digital world. Some Digimon joined him straight away to avoid pain and suffering, while some us instantly set up a rebel army to try and oppose him. All of the Tamers digimon were the rebel leaders. Both Impmon and Monodromon still are with us and are playing double agent, but the master had developed a mind control device of which we have no information, and he got Renemon, Guardramon, Leomon and Guilmon with it. They can't help themselves, In mind they are totally devoted to the master, but it is our belief in soul they still wish to rid this world of his presence. We think that if their Tamers were to connect with them then we might be able to get them back. The master also saw how valuable Calumon was so he kidnapped him and is keeping him prisoner." Lopmon paused for breath before going on. "After the mind control device was brought out, we called upon Piximon for his base. He only agreed on the condition that we attended daily worship of himself. We have devised a system of shifts for that so he doesn't notice if we don't turn up. You'll soon get into the routine of things, Oh and you'll be on Piximon duty tomorrow!"

There were collective groans and cries of protest from the Tamers as Shiuchon tried and failed to get them out of it.

Soon the guards at the entrance changed and the camp settled to sleep. Even the Tamers lay to rest, all of them apart from Ruki Takato, Ryo and Kazu who were too wound up and worried about their digimon to sleep. In the end they slept after discussing the beginnings of a plan that they would put to the others the next day.

"That Piximon devotion service was awful." groaned Ai as she and Mako stumbled out still in a sleepy state.

"Awful falls short. I'm thinking more along the lines of Utter Crap." muttered Ryo to Takato and Ruki who expressed their like of the service with several oaths under their breath.

Juri just shook her head as she declared that if she had to go to another of those she might "accidentally" mistake the little pink thing for a football.

Terriermon emerged from some near by shadows grinning evilly.

"I'll tell you something Jen," laughed Terriermon as he jumped on to his tamers shoulder, "I should have been there too. I missed too many shifts so now I'm on permanent Piximon duty, but I never attend. I've learnt that if Lopmon sees me leaving the service than she'll leave me alone."

Jen merely groaned while thinking something along the lines of 'Now why didn't I think of that?' as he saw Kazu and Kenta emerge from the shadows as well.

* * *

As you can see I have tried to make this longer by squishing together several chapters so I doubt I'll update for a while.

Anywho... message as usual, Your Reviews or your Life!


End file.
